Love Is Our Resistance
by queenprosperi
Summary: Just a little Bimogen cuteness. Enjoy! xx


Bianca twirled a black curl between her index and middle finger as she stared out the frosted window. The sweet smell of various cookies and cakes filled the air on this chilly afternoon. She was visiting her girlfriend of two months, Imogen Moreno. The two got together after finally getting over and away from their drama with Eli and Drew. They clicked while Bianca was going through the whole Vince thing and one thing lead to another, making them a couple.

"How are things in the kitchen?" Bianca called to the petite girl who has seemed to gone quite. No answer. Bianca stood from her seat on the beanbag chair in Imogen's living room and wandered into the kitchen. "Imogen?" she called once more, the girl not being in her sight. She looked behind the counter and in the dining room but there was no sign of the girl. "If you're trying to scare me, it isn't going to work, so you should just give up now." Bianca said, crossing her arms and leaning against the marble counter top. A few moments passed and there was no sign of the petite girl. "Imo, this isn't funny. Where are you?" she called, roaming throughout the familiar house. She stood at the bottom of the steps that lead to Imogen's room and called up them. "Imogen!" No answer. "Fine, I guess I'll just leave." Bianca threatened, hoping that would do the trick.

She picked her bag up off of the coffee table, making sure to make her departure seem real. "Alright, I guess you're not coming out any time soon, so I'm out, peace." Bianca called loudly as she opened the door. Soon enough, Imogen popped out from behind the couch and was running full speed towards Bianca, pushing her back gently against the back of the door. "You're not allowed to leave! I've trapped you!" Imogen said playfully, placing her hands on either side of Bianca's head. "I just wanted to scare you, honey Bee. Don't leave me." she faked a frown and Bianca could feel herself melting at Imogen's touch.

Bianca never felt like this before. She was a hardass who stood up for herself and called the shots. But with Imogen, that all changed. Imogen made her feel comfortable enough to put her guard down. Not only did she have a girlfriend, but she also had a best friend, a therapist when needed, a chef, a baker, and a lover. She absolutely loved Imogen and she wouldn't wish to be anywhere but in her arms right now.

"Don't worry, kitten. I'm not going anywhere." Bianca reassured the small girl. She leaned her head forward slightly, pressing her lips to Imogen's. Every kiss with Imogen sent sparks throughout Bianca's body. Imogen pulled away from the kiss and lightly tapped Bianca's nose with her finger tip. "Now, now, honey Bee. I need you to taste some of the stuff I made. So hurry up." Imogen leaned forward once more and teased Bianca by lightly grazing her lips against hers. Bianca shook her head and bit her lip as she watched the petite girl skip away. She pushed her back against the wall, regaining her balance. There was something about Imogen that left Bianca so breathless. She didn't know what it was but she didn't mind it at all.

Bianca threw her back back on the coffee table and made her way to the kitchen. She sat on one of the tall bar stools behind the counter and leaned her elbows on the cold marble top. "Lay it on me, cat ears." She said as she nodded in Imogen's direction.

"Okay, honey Bee. I have cupcakes and cookies for you to taste. This one," she said as she hovered a slender finger over a vanilla cupcake with rose colored frosting, "Is vanillia with strawberry frosting. It made me think of you because honey bees like flowers and this one kinda looks like a rose." Imogen trailed off. Bianca couldn't help but smile. How did she do this? How did she always manage to put Bianca in the greatest mood by saying something so simple?

Imogen placed the cupcake on a napkin and slid it over to Bianca. She lifted the cupcake and took a swig of the icing on her finger tip. Letting the sweet strawberry taste linger on her tongue, Bianca sighed with satisfaction. "Wow, this is good babe. You need to try." Bianca took another dab of the icing on her fingertip and extended it out to Imogen. Just as she was going to taste it, Bianca pulled her hand back and smeared the icing on Imogen's nose.

Imogen let out a loud gasp and a bunch of giggles. "Bianca!" she chirped, unable to believe what her girlfriend had just done. "You messed with the wrong girl!" Imogen said as she grabbed the wooden spoon near by and took a scoop of the left over strawberry icing. Bianca's eyes became alert as to what the girl was about to do. She sprung up from her seat and ran into the next room in order to hide from the now armed girl. "Bianca DeSousa, this is not fair!" Imogen stomped her food on the ground jokingly. "I will get you!" She teased, running in the direction of where she saw Bianca escape.

She entered the living room and looked everywhere, no sign of her girlfriend. Imogen sat down on the bean bag chair in her living room, sighing loudly. "Okay, DeSousa, I give-" Before Imogen could finish her sentence, she spotted Bianca's head peeping up behind one of the couches. Without a word, Imogen climbed onto the couch, leaping over once she spotted her girlfriend. She trapped Bianca's torso between her thighs and laughed maniacally. "I got you now, honey Bee. And there's no escaping!" Imogen teased. "Now, for revenge." she said as she took some of the icing on her finger tip. She drew three cat whiskers on each side of Bianca's nose and a dot on the tip of her nose. "Well, aren't you a cute kitty?" Imogen asked as she finished off the rest of the frosting. "Ha ha." Bianca said sarcastically as she tried to wiggle her way out of Imogen's grasp. It was no use. The petite girl was way stronger than she looked. "Stop trying to escape. You're mine!" Imogen teased as she leaned her body forward so that the girls chests were now touching. "This is my revenge to you, dear." Imogen said in almost a whisper as she moved her head to the crook of Bianca's neck.

She placed a few kisses on Bianca's jawbone before moving lower to her collarbone. She nipped at the tender skin, knowing that the simple action made her girlfriend go wild. "Imogen," Bianca let out, her voice shaky. "Yes dear?" Imogen asked between kisses on the girls shoulders. "I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." Imogen smirked. "Oh, but I think I do." For once, Bianca didn't have a retort. She let Imogen continue with what she was doing. She placed her hand on the small girls waist as she felt Imogen kiss and suck on her neck. She both loved and hated that Imogen knew all her weak spots, her neck/collarbone being one of her biggest. "H-hey, I-Imogen. W-why don't we take this elsewhere?" Bianca asked, barely able to form words. A smile twisted at the corners of Imogen's lips. She nodded and gave Bianca one last kiss before getting off of her and extending an arm to help her up. "You'e a god damn tease, Moreno." Bianca sighed. "I know!" the smaller girl chirped as she pulled her girlfriend up the stairs.


End file.
